Industry has long had a problem with calcium and mineral deposits which form on the inside of water heating and/or cooling systems, and other systems where sedimentation may occur, that inhibit their efficiency and if left unchecked can render some equipment and/or machinery completely unusable, so it is necessary to periodically remove this sedimentation from the inside of machinery, equipment, and plumbing systems which has traditionally been accomplished by providing a reservoir of acid, solvent, or solution with positive displacement recirculating pump systems, which can create a hazard to workers and/or equipment.
Because of the high pressures and velocities that can occur with fixed volume pumps through severe restrictions, hoses, and/or other plumbing can rupture--potentially spraying workers and/or equipment with strong acids or solvents which can injure workers and damage equipment. Further still, with currently available systems, it is difficult to make them 100% explosion-proof, which has become a necessary requirement for some industrial settings.
Further still, if sedimentation is severe enough, it can restrict the flow to such a point that the pressures and velocities of the solutions used, can reach such a point, when a positive displacement pump system is used, it can score or cut through water jackets in equipment and/or machinery creating a hazard and rendering the equipment and/or machinery useless.
It is therefore among the objects of this invention to provide a new and improved way to remove deposits from the inside of remote equipment, machinery, or systems which is safe to workers, equipment, and machinery.
It is also among the objects of this invention to provide a new and improved method to remove deposits from the inside of remote machinery, equipment, or systems that can readily be made explosion-proof and so: